40 Days & 40 Nights
by True Cullen Spirit
Summary: To be random you have to challenge yourself and others. This a journey to see how far it can go. It may not make any sense but it's going to get done. Some subjects are easier to combine than others but it's interesting to see what comes out in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Drabbles**

**Goal 40 days and 40 nights personal challenge.**

**Taking two random things one a Wikipedia article and the other a quote from the quotations page random page. Write between 400-4000 words.**

**Let the fun begin**

**Day One article about Filip Chipchev (not sure who thanks for nothing Wikipedia!)**

**Quote "Never get angry. Never make a threat. Reason with people." Mario Puzo, The Godfather (seriously?)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**

* * *

**

I can hear the surround sound blaring the walls are shaking and it's really difficult to concentrate. I just have to get through this one final paper and then I will be done.

Can't he understand that? Why should he? Schools never been his thing why he would decide to be with a bookworm like me has never been fully comprehensible.

Maybe if I go into his man cave and invade his space he will understand how annoying it is to want to be focused on one thing while having someone disregard that.

I am determined. I head down the hall and make a pit stop in laundry to grab my trusty jersey. I put it on and shimmy out of my panties. As I stroll down the corridor I gently fluff my hair and lick my lips. It doesn't hurt that I know this will drive him crazy with lust.

He's sitting in his favorite spot hand casually running through his hair. He is watching the screen riveted. I think it looks like a soccer game. I'm not too sure since the camera is on the crowd but it looks like people have those annoying noise blasters. Whatever they are, they're the reason I am not done with my paper.

"Baby," I whisper as seductively as I possibly can. Most likely he doesn't hear me. I lean over and slide my hands down his chest allowing my nails to drag in that special way that he likes.

His breath hitches and I know that Edward will try to fight the urge to respond. He grabs my arms and moves them off him.

He is going to try to reject me and I'm fine with that. My purpose is not to complete the seduction it's to get my point across. There's no point for anger, I don't have to threaten him. I know that only reasoning will get him to see my point. It doesn't hurt that in the process I get to have a little fun.

I go to sit in the armchair in his direct line of sight I casually drape my leg over the side and let out a tiny sigh.

"What are you doing?" He drinks in the view that is on display, I can tell how easily I now have his attention.

"Taking a moment's rest from the hell that is my final." I say casually as I slowly rotate my foot with relaxed ease.

"Who's winning?"

"Well I'm not sure, Filip Chipchev the forward seems to be making a lot of errors."

I turn my attention to the screen I now realize that this game is in a completely foreign language, stupid satellite television and Edward's ridiculous need for the complete sports package.

I turn my attention back to my boyfriend who now has his eyes completely trained on me. I feel the sudden flush that is overtaking me because of his heated gaze. I should get up and move, if I stay here like a wounded prey he will not learn the lesson I so intended.

Yet my body fails to respond.

He slowly rises from his seat, tossing the remote and begins to unbuckle his pants. Now I am squirming while he takes his step towards me.

"You know how much I love you in my shirt?" he asks as he kneels down in front of me.

"Yes" I stutter all thoughts are suddenly out the window, my only response is the way I bite my lip and look down at his growing arousal as he casually strokes my leg and reaches for the hem of my top.

"Did you know I've been waiting for you?"

"Waiting?" I look into his verdant eyes that are stoked with desire.

"I just had to have you, these last few days with you working on your finals…" I see mischief in his eyes now and that devious smirk that always leads to new naughty thoughts.

I've just realized that I have been set up. I was not the master of this scenario, he was. He played me like he always has. The rouse of the noise was just to get my attention. He has succeeded. He spreads my legs and situates himself at my entrance.

My mind wants to argue with my growing need. I can't let him win.

Is there something wrong with me having the upper hand for once? I try to close my thighs and not allow him further though my body is more than ready for him.

"So you don't like Bulgarian football matches?" I look at him coyly.

I have tried his patience enough, in one languid movement he has pushed his way inside me and slowly begins to thrust.

"Bella," he increases his rhythm, "I could give a rat's ass about that when I have you like this."

He feels so good pumping in and out of me I am lost in the sensation. He kisses me hungrily as we both reach a euphoric climax.

Panting on his shoulder I slowly come back down to earth and look up into his eyes.

"You know" I say as I smile shyly at him, "there was no need for all the theatrics Edward. You could have just come to me."

"What fun would that be? I like to get you hot and bothered it always is better than sports."


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Drabbles**

**Goal 40 days and 40 nights personal challenge.**

**Taking two random things one a Wikipedia article and the other a quote from the quotations page random page. Write between 400-4000 words.**

**Let the fun begin**

**Day Two article about The Razors Edge (a movie made in 1984)**

**"I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness for it shows me the stars."Og Mandino, author of The Greatest Salesman in the World**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

* * *

**

Jasper has always liked to watch movies that dealt with war. He had seen plenty of action himself but he enjoyed the depictions of them in these different times. He decided to revisit some classics since he couldn't wait for the latest war story as told by Spielberg and Hanks. You would think they were real veterans with the way they acted and directed it.

His military movie collection rivaled Edward's musical one. He was glad when he could finally download and collect movies without the bulk of extra equipment. It always made him sad when he used to have to those things behind once he they had to move.

"Watching Gone with the Wind again Jasper?" Edward strolled into his brother's sanctuary as if he owned the place. Well in this instance that was true. This home in Chicago was Edward's birthplace.

"No," he replied even though Edward could read his mind he always felt the need to respond verbally.

"Alice should be home soon, she has something that you will be interested in."

"Another trinket, no doubt, from some collector." Edward only smiled and walked back out into the hallway.

Jasper would no doubt love anything his wife would supply him, though he had no use for material things. Alice seemed determined to get him something each time she went out shopping in town.

Jasper finally scanned the titles of his movie collection and decided he wanted something more contemporary since Edward had already called him out on his watching of films from his time as a young man. He chose to watch A Razor's Edge though it wasn't his first choice he settled in to watch the WWI drama.

He heard the front door open and the scent of his beloved wafted up the stairs to him. He knew she would be eager to share her adventure and only had to wait a moment before she stood before him bags still in hand.

"Hello, darlin have fun out there today?"

She dropped her bags and was astride him in an instant. Jasper enjoyed his affectionate wife. No matter what new curiosity she had brought him today would surpass the gift of having her in his life. He knew that she was the only reason his existence was bearable. Jasper felt content with the world now that he no longer had to endure it alone. She was his light and he was glad that it would never be extinguished.

"You know, when you selected that movie I thought it would have been the one with Gene Tierney in it."

"Why would I need to watch her when I have my own little vixen here?"

"Speaking of that, I have a surprise for you," she shuffled off his lap and stood before him. "Now close those eyes." Of course he complied and heard the distinct rustling of clothing. "Open."

His goddess stood before him in nothing but a blue off the shoulders corset and matching sheer bloomers.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He grabbed her and brought her back to his lap. He caressed her shoulders and dragged his hands slowly across her collarbones. His nose ran across her cheek and he finally kissed her lips.

Their connection in this moment was so much more than about the satisfaction of carnal desires. Though Jasper felt the need for Alice intensify. He wanted to appreciate all the trouble she must have went through to procure such an authentic re-creation. He was almost ready to tear it away so that he could kiss and lick his wife's delectable flesh.

"Don't you dare!" she said quickly and immediately stood up to remove the articles as nimbly as possible. "This won't get ruined by a true southern gentleman." She folded the items neatly and stood before him yet again.

"I am no gentleman, but you know that already. No get back over here so I can have my wicked way with you."

Alice need no further enticement and relished the thoughts of how this night was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Drabbles**

**Goal 40 days and 40 nights personal challenge.**

**Taking two random things one a Wikipedia article and the other a quote from the quotations page random page. Write between 400-4000 words.**

**Let the fun begin**

**Day Three article about Pause (The Boondocks) ~(WTH?)**

**"I finally figured out the only reason to be alive is to enjoy it." Rita Mae Brown (writer)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

* * *

Emmett is like one huge kid. He finds so many little inconsequential things funny. I would suspect that he wanted to be a comedian. I can't be upset that he has the best personality out of all us. I always thought of him as the coolest brother around and he was always one to share his knowledge of the world.

He can adapt like no other. When we lived in Philadelphia he would joke around with some of the toughest kids in the neighborhood. I of course stayed behind and read my books like the most studious of children.

Then I was surprised when my older brother decided to let me join him and his cool friends while they were all meeting at the playground for whatever it is teenage boys do. At the time I could only be amazed that he remembered he had a kid brother.

"_I told Mr. Banner that I would do it right next time."_

"_Pause," said my brother as Jimmy recited his tale about homework._

_I am not sure why everyone else was laughing, Jimmy just looked around uncomfortably. Then his face went from embarrassed to furious in an instant._

"_Fuckers, I was talking about the homework you sick bastards!"_

_He then proceeded to punch that creepy kid Laurent with those crazy eyes._

_My brother just continued to laugh and watch the fight unfurl until they were wrestled to the ground._

"_I don't get it," I whispered into Em's ear, "what did he do?"_

"_Well little man, Jimmy has to kick his ass because Laurent just called him a homo."_

"_A homo?"_

"_Yeah, you know when a dude likes another dude."_

"_Like a buddy?"_

_He lets out an exasperated sigh and looks down at me thoughtfully. "No, it's when two guys spend all their time together doing stuff and being naked."_

_I really had to think about this. We spent a lot of time together and we used to take a lot of baths together and we were naked in them. That didn't mean I would want to fight with him. _

"_So we're homos?" I asked._

"_WHAT?" His face was angry and now he was turning that beet red color that our dad gets when he's mad at mom._

"_Well you said…" he had to interrupt and pull me over to the swings. He told me to sit down._

"_Listen Edward, we are brothers we are family and there's a difference."_

"_So why are they fighting?"_

"_I knew I should have left you at home." The annoyance was written across his face. "Listen kid, don't worry about it and don't tell ma what you saw or what you heard, alright."_

_He grins and takes my hand as we walk back home. I'm glad for the time we spent together and hope that when I grow up I will be just as cool as he is._


	4. Chapter 4

**Random Drabbles**

**Goal 40 days and 40 nights personal challenge.**

**Taking two random things one a Wikipedia article and the other a quote from the quotations page random page. Write between 400-4000 words.**

**Let the fun begin**

**Day Four article about The Puzzle Palace**

**"If God lived on earth, people would break his windows." Jewish Proverb**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**

* * *

**

I am not one to sit and wax poetic about any subject that is related to current events.

That is probably my downfall. I can't write one more paper on history. Been there, done that.

Forks idea of a government class is ridiculous. If I didn't have the company of a certain brown eyed girl I would never be able to endure it.

Humans and their random thoughts, I snickered.

Bella looked up at me a question clearly written in her eyes. I just smiled and turned my attention back to the man at the front of our class.

Mr. Bennett had been going droning on and on about the book he had read about NSA and you would think it had to be the best thing to ever come out in print. It was probably due to his secret fantasies about being a secret government agent. How far from that could he be teaching in a small town with the most exciting event was when The Lodge added Kobe beef to their menu.

I could only imagine what else I could be doing other than sitting here. There was the fact that our hunting grounds had recently received a large number of mountain lions. Apparently love was in the air and they had increased the numbers significantly. Perhaps a hunt later would be in order. I really needed to expel some of this extra energy that had floating around me lately. Honestly, it was more like sexual frustration more than anything else.

Bella has been particularly forward these last few days. I could only wish that I had the strength to know that no damage would come of allowing our physical relationship to progress. She seemed hell bent on breaking my resolve of waiting.

I could pretend that her ministrations did not affect me but that was just my acting skills that allowed me to push her away. It was even worse when she lays in my arms in her sleep. Those dreams that I am not privy to see yet her hands travel all over my body to places she probably doesn't realize. I may have mentioned her sleep talking but I kept her sleep touching all to myself.

Last night had been particularly enticing. Her nimble fingers kept finding purchase on my length. If only we didn't have to have the barrier of clothing.

The bell rings releasing us for the day. I am glad that this torture is over.

"So do you want come over to study?"

She looks up at me shyly knowing that I will do whatever it takes to please her.

"As long as that is all that we are doing." I need to maintain some semblance of propriety, soon she will be mine.

"Well, who said we can't mix business and pleasure?"

"This is our last assignment Bella, once we are through there's only finals and graduation."

"Yes, I know that but what's wrong with a little distraction?" She smiles mischievously as we make our way to my car.

"Bella you know how much I love your forms of distraction and one day soon I will have the greatest pleasure allowing you to distract me ceaselessly." I grabbed hold of her hand as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know if it wasn't for your virtue we would be much less frustrated individuals."

"Don't be mad at your God he made the rules, I am just trying to abide by them."

She pondered this as I knew she would.

"If he lived in the here and now I would have more than a few words with him about his ridiculous rules."

"No doubt you would lead the torch bearers wielding their weapons." I pulled up in front of her home and got out to open her door.

"I said words Edward nothing more. I'm sure I would be able to convince him with that." She smiled as she made her way up to the porch.

At that moment I knew if anyone could change his mind it would be her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Drabbles**

**Goal 40 days and 40 nights personal challenge.**

**Taking two random things one a Wikipedia article and the other a quote from the quotations page random page. Write between 400-4000 words.**

**Let the fun begin**

**Day Five article about Wong-Chu (Iron Mans first villain)**

**"Equations are the devil's sentences." Stephen Colbert, _The__ Colbert Report_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**

* * *

**

I am losing my mind. No seriously, it's true.

I have been waiting for this moment for so long and now that it's here I don't even know what I am supposed to do.

Who sends a virgin to do a real women's job? Surely this is an evil plot by a devious criminal mastermind determined on scaring the women of the world.

Just insert A into slot B and C to achieving maximum satisfaction.

Why don't they give me a word problem I a much better with those. I can only imagine…How long would it take an ordinary human girl working with a teenage intellect of an eighteen year-old to orally pleasure her eternally seventeen year-old boyfriend who happens to be a superfast vampire? Maybe Colbert's right about equations and the devil.

I am so glad that Edward can't read my mind right now. I would be completely mortified. Of course he can see the blush that is going from my cheeks down to my toes at the moment. Technically he can only see it down to my collarbone since he has rules about me and the amount of clothing that I must have on.

Who needs a parent when your boyfriend wants to keep you virtuous?

I'm starting to get annoyed by his rules. The problem is I made an agreement with him that I would try to behave until the change, but that didn't mean I couldn't find loopholes. Edward said I had to keep my clothes on. What he didn't say was that he had to also keep them on. See I am good at finding compromise or maybe I'm good at putting him in a compromising position. That is yet to be seen.

Charlie won't be home today and the Cullen's are out of town visiting the Denali coven. Edward of course stayed behind to protect me. Little did he know that he would be the one in danger if he stayed home.

I learned my lesson early on about making any plans of seduction, never trust Alice. As much as she claimed to love me like a sister she seemed hell bent on helping my boyfriend thwart my efforts. Like the time I wanted to take him to our meadow so I could play a little show and tell she decided that I needed to go to Olympia with Angela or else something horrible would happen. Of course that wasn't the case, what awful thing could happen when Angela was going to a church purity party. Seriously? It's not like Alice had to deal with unbridled hormones she had Jasper anytime at the ready. I could barely make it to first base.

So this weekend I planned it all out. I decided that I was going to visit Jake and the gang in La Push. I went through every detail and made sure I was solid on this decision. I got into my car and started to drive then I used the excuse of forgetting something at the Cullen's so I changed course. What I failed to mention was what I forgot was the look on Edward's face when I pounced. Alice wouldn't see the rouse until it was too late to warn him. I am so winning.

I arrive at the porch and Edward is surprised, yet happy to see me. Just wait till he figures out what I really am here for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Random Drabbles**

**Goal 40 days and 40 nights personal challenge.**

**Taking two random things one a Wikipedia article and the other a quote from the quotations page random page. Write between 400-4000 words.**

**Let the fun begin**

**Day Six article about Galeichthys feliceps (White Sea Catfish)**

**"Be civil to all; sociable to many; familiar with few; friend to one; enemy to none." Benjamin Franklin**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

* * *

**

I have learned to be a bigger man. There are just some arguments that you aren't going to win.

As I am sitting here watching Deadliest Catch and wondering why they have a story about some stupid catfish my thoughts go back to my daughter.

My daughter has always been a little head strong. She would make her yearly visit and I knew she suffered through them like a trooper. She surprised me when she finally was old enough to refuse to come to Forks. I knew that there was no point in trying to coax her unfortunately her stubbornness was hereditary and I could only try to accommodate it.

Just like she changed the plans I adapted to them because I was unwilling to give up what time I had with her. See, obstinacy runs deep in the Swan bloodline.

I was as shocked as the next guy when she decided to come live with me. I couldn't contain my elation and if I could have I would have thrown a parade to welcome her home. Of course she doesn't know that. I wouldn't want to get her here and have her running to the hills. I played it cool, calm and collected.

She almost killed me when she ran off back to Phoenix the first time. I swear I was going to strangle a certain individual if he had done something to her. Of course she would have to have a huge accident while she was away. I just wish I could have protected her from all that.

When she told me she wanted to come home I was apprehensive. I knew it wasn't just because of me that she was coming back for. There was something bigger bringing her back. My baby turned eighteen and in under a week her life took another dramatic turn.

Now, the first time I let it slide. I allowed that boy back into her life, of course I regretted it when he left her high and dry. She was a shadow and I didn't know what to do with her. I was almost tempted to send her back to Renee because I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. He was just some punk kid who didn't understand that when a Swan loves you its eternal there's just no getting over it, we mate for life. I should know I've been there, done that.

When she ran off again right before Harry's funeral, I was furious. How could she do that to me? I needed her to tether me to reality. I had just lost one of my best friends and now my daughter decides to do something beyond reckless. I was beside myself the whole time she was gone. I only hoped that she came home in one piece but I knew for certain I was going to tear that punk apart if I saw him come around again.

How can I win if I was left with no choice?

She came home with him in tow and told me in no uncertain terms that they were a package deal. I could only exert so much parental authority, so I gave in a little. I knew that if I didn't she would be crazy enough to follow through with her plan of moving out. The only time I wanted her to go somewhere on her own was when she decided what college she wanted to attend. I had hoped that at least she had a chance of getting away from that no good son of gun if she chose other schools.

Wrong again. Those two were in cahoots and now I had to resign myself to the fact that my daughter was going to be moving to Alaska or Timbuktu with that fella. I cringe at the thought of them together with no supervision.

I did feel pride when my daughter told me she got into Dartmouth. I could only be proud of her and I was willing to do anything to make sure she had whatever she needed to go. I was surprised when she told me not to worry and mentioned a mysterious scholarship that she received.

Talk about a turn of events.

When Bella decided to get hitched right out of high school I had hoped Renee would agree that our little girl wasn't ready.

Apparently, I was wrong.

All I can do is watch my girl go and even though I'm sad that she is going I know she is the happiest I have ever seen her. So I begrudgingly get ready to lose her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Random Drabbles**

**Goal 40 days and 40 nights personal challenge.**

**Taking two random things one a Wikipedia article and the other a quote from the quotations page random page. Write between 400-4000 words.**

**Let the fun begin**

**Day Seven article about Terminal Choice (German Electronic Rock Band)**

**"Parents are never as bad as kids think they are." Matt Witten, _House M.D., Cursed, 2004_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

* * *

**

I don't want to think about my parent's love life. If it were up to me I was brought to them by a stork.

Renee tends to be an over sharer. I really didn't pay too much attention to her growing up because who really wants to hear that stuff from their mother? Now that I had someone to share with I was obligated to keep things about our relationship to myself.

I think there is something to be said about visiting her with your boyfriend. Well not just boyfriend, soul mate and beautiful creature he also is a dangerous predator.

So sitting at the beach spending some sunny time with her I start to wonder what she wants to talk about. I just hope it has nothing to do with Edward. I mean she was completely cool about us sharing the guest bedroom. Not that it would have made any difference to us.

I guess I should have been worried by the look on Edwards face before we went out this morning.

"Honey, I know you and Edward must be pretty happy together, right?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"So Charlie mentioned that he tried to talk to you about sex." Not surprisingly, she laughed about that.

Not this, anything but this. Why did we have to bring up that awkwardness again?

"Like told him, it's not happening." Was I going to have to talk about this all over again?

"Honey, it's clear as day that boy in there is in love with you. People in love have sex."

"Well Edward doesn't see things that way. He wants to wait."

"Wait?" This must have sounded like a foreign concept to her. It must be nice to be a part of the free love generation. "Why would you do that when you have that hunk of man meat in there?"

I was exasperated. Of course she would wonder that instead of being happy that I was waiting to make sure it was special and meaningful.

"It's not like I haven't tried to change his mind. He's just very set in his ways." Maybe that was due to the fact that his ways were set back in the beginning of the last century. But I couldn't tell her that.

"I swear when I was your age your dad couldn't keep his hands off me." Can I just tune her out maybe if I had my IPod I could listen to some angry electronic music that would do the trick.

And still she keeps going. "I told your dad either man up, buy some condoms or there was no entrance into the pleasure zone."

Someone hand me the bleach. I can't imagine Charlie behaving any way that she was now describing. "I mean we could go for hours…."

I needed to cut her off at the pass. I just couldn't take another second.

"Look mom, it's great that you had all that. But me and Edward want to get to know each other better when the time is right we will get there, but it's our choice." Really it was only going to happen after he put a ring on it. If he had his way that would be very soon.

"Well then maybe you need to get something to prepare you, maybe a rabbit." I looked at her quizzically. What would having a pet do to help the situation?

"Why would I need a rabbit?" At that she laughs.

"Honey, there is so much I still have to teach you."

After another hour discussing ways to allay my growing sexual frustration I am now armed with more knowledge than I know what to do with. My mom tells me she will send me my "care package" soon. I bet Edward will be surprised with what's coming for him. I'm glad he can't read my mind because I plan on using what I learn when we get back home.

He unfortunately didn't know the extent of our conversation and for that I am glad. I'm going to wipe that smug look off his face soon enough. By that time, I guess the jokes on him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Random Drabbles**

**Goal 40 days and 40 nights personal challenge.**

**Taking two random things one a Wikipedia article and the other a quote from the quotations page random page. Write between 400-4000 words.**

**Let the fun begin**

**Day Eight article about Rēzekne Castle**

**"The price of greatness is responsibility." Sir Winston Churchill **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**

* * *

**

The Cullen house was full of visitors and though I tried to remain as pleasant considering the circumstances I could only handle so much as a newborn. That is at least the story Edward and I used to go back to our cottage when life in the big house seemed too claustrophobic. Sadly today Edward chose to hunt with Carlisle and Esme. I was left to tend to the needs of the household should anything arise.

I sat in the study feigning interest in a large tome of Carlisle's about the middle ages in Eastern Europe. Though I had no true interest in the subject I wanted to appear engrossed so that I wouldn't be bothered. Apparently that was not the case as I heard a voice from the study entrance.

"Darling Bella" Vladimir cooed. Though I tried to maintain some distance from the visiting Romanian coven they seemed to be very interested in spending time with me. He came over to the desk and sat in one of the leather armchairs that faced the window.

"Have I told you about some of our other homes that we had during our reign?"

Though I knew some of their history I was unfamiliar with the territory that they had ruled over.

"I thought that they had been destroyed when you lost power?"

"Yes, that is true. We had many locations that were under our control all over Europe. During that time humans were lead to believe that the destruction was caused by civil unrest that the war between the Russians and Lithuanians but we know better. The Volturi are excellent when it comes to deception."

Our leaders in the vampire world were not as pious and just as they appeared to be. Not that I was completely convinced that the Romanians would be much better if they had still maintained control. I could not believe how far reaching their control over the human world was.

"One of my favorite's Rēzekne Castle. It was one of my favorites. Not too far from our home but in a beautiful land with a sizable population."

"You only liked it there brother because the prey tried to give chase." Stephan joined us and sat the armchair parallel to Vladimir.

"There is so much more sport involved if you have to go after your meal." Seeing the discomfort and pained expression Vladimir tried to appear contrite. "But I digress."

"Of course that was before we became content with our lifestyle and chose to stay closer to our main home, much like the Volturi do now."

"You Cullen's are lucky in that respect you will never be able to have the convenience of an easily gathered food supply. Therefore you always shall maintain your youth." I know when he spoke it was about the way their skin had changed over the years where they had practically become statues. I shuddered at the thought of ever being that way. I knew Edward would never allow it.

"We could always start our own zoo and that way our next meal would be easily accessed." I responded even though I thought the idea was preposterous.

Vladimir laughed.

Stephan smiled indulgently. "My dear Bella there is hope for you yet."


	9. Chapter 9

**Random Drabbles**

**Goal 40 days and 40 nights personal challenge.**

**Taking two random things one a Wikipedia article and the other a quote from the quotations page random page. Write between 400-4000 words.**

**Let the fun begin**

**Day Nine article about The Ultimate Collection (Earth, Wind & Fire album)**

**"Get pleasure out of life...as much as you can. Nobody ever died from pleasure." Sol Hurok-20th century American impresario**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

* * *

**

The music playing through the house was different than what I had expected.

"Edward?" I called out. I knew he could hear no matter where he was.

"Yes, love." His voice was like velvet to my eardrums and I shuddered slightly at his presence.

"This is an interesting choice of music you have going on here. I was expecting something a little more classic."

"Well this is a classic it was made before you were born."

I could only smile at his words. As much as I had become accustomed to such statements they were still a bit shocking.

We walked hand in hand to the dining. He had pulled out all the stops. The table was lavishly decorated there were several silver dishes and the smells that wafted around the room were delicious.

"You made all this?" I questioned.

He just smiled and gave me that smirk that I love. "I would love to say that I did, but I thought it best that I have someone who could make sure that it was edible. I had a chef especially prepare it for you. I hope you like it."

"I love it, but you shouldn't have bothered."

"There is no bother, besides I want this to be special. You only get one last date."

"Last date? Just because I am marrying you doesn't mean that I don't want this type of special treatment."

"Of course love, I just meant before we are married." He smiled and looked thoughtful. "Of course when we are married I won't have to let you go ever again."

It was hard to get my head around the idea that by this time tomorrow I will be his wife. I was excited and trepidatious at the same time. Though I wanted nothing more to be tied to Edward I knew that this would the beginning of my departure from my old life. I would say goodbye to the human me and hopefully joining the immortal world. Even though that would be excited, I was still sad to leave my parents.

"What's going through that beautiful head of yours?" Edward looked at me expectantly.

"I was just wondering how I was going to finish all of this food."

"Well it is a feast of the Gods but no one said you had to be like Adephagia." I looked at him quizzically. He sometime says the oddest things and this was certainly one of them.

"Sometimes I forget how old you are."

"It's not just age once you've been through school as many times as I have you just find some subjects more fascinating than others. Adephagia was the goddess of gluttony."

"So I have that to look forward to? Filling my head with a plethora of useless knowledge?"

"Well I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Bella once I have you all to myself I plan on using my time in much more pleasurable learning."

Now that was something I certainly could look forward to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Random Drabbles**

**Goal 40 days and 40 nights personal challenge.**

**Taking two random things one a Wikipedia article and the other a quote from the quotations page random page. Write between 400-4000 words.**

**Let the fun begin 10 down 30 to go!  
**

**Day Ten article about Manqbad (Town in Egypt)**

**"We are each responsible for our own life - no other person is or even can be." Oprah Winfrey **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

* * *

**

When are we going to get there? She wondered as the SUV slowly made its trek across the arid desert land.

"Soon little one."

_I'm not so little._

"Could you please use your voices? I'm tired of the silence." Bella huffed from the front seat of the vehicle.

"Love, Ness is just anxious to see Tia and Benjamin."

It wasn't hard to convince her parents to make the trip to the tiny town that the Egyptian coven resided in. Nessie had longed mastered the art of manipulation. She placed her hand on Jacobs and gave it a light squeeze.

In his vision, Renesmee provided showed the images of the sun rising over a desert oasis. In a small lake Jacob was caressing the illuminated flesh that peaked above the water of his beloved Renesmee.

Though they were much closer physically in age Jacob still considered her a child which was not at all how she felt. She wanted to be closer and more intimately acquainted with her mate but was finding it very hard to broach the subject with either of her parents. Her father would certainly not approve of any advancement within her relationship with Jacob and her mother would not encourage anything because of his disapproval.

What Renesmee did not understand was how obstinate Jacob would be. She hoped that this trip and her plan would work to change his viewpoint on how old she really was.

She had written to her friends in the tiny town of Manqbad asking for them to assist her in getting to spend some unsupervised time with Jacob. The farther her fathers ability to hear the better. With that in mind she conspired to have her parents join Tia and Benjamin on an impromptu trip to Cairo.

"Daylight's approaching, perhaps you should drive now Jacob. We wouldn't want any mishaps so close to the township."

As they continued on their journey the sight of the new residence where they would be staying came into view.

Nestled on the side of a small mountain stood what could only be described as a palace. Nessie thought the building looked like it could have come straight out of the film Aladdin.

"Isn't this a bit much for them? I thought they wanted to maintain a low profile?"

"I believe that they only are here occasionally and that the place is actually used like a timeshare for foreign dignitaries."

"As long as they stocked up for me, I don't care what the place looks like."

Their reunion with their friends was a happy one and when the pair invited Bella and Edward to visit the pyramids of Giza they were more than willing to join them. Edward was the first to consider his daughters reluctance to go but since she had been careful with her thoughts he was still unaware of her master plan.

As the sun set and the group left the house Renesmee asked Jacob if they could go and explore in the morning. He readily agreed, still having no clue as to what his Nessie was planning.

As the sun was rising in the eastern sky Nessie led Jacob to that special place she had envisioned. She heard as his heartbeat began to react and she was careful to not touch him too soon unless she wanted another failed attempt at his seduction.

"Jacob I just want to have a swim and enjoy this beautiful place. We don't get locations like this at home, right."

As she spoke she began t slowly remove her tunic top. Beneath it she wore a very tiny bikini that she procured from her aunt Alice. It was beautiful and delicate and in Jacobs favorite color.

"Join me?" Renesmee waded into the cool water and swam out to the center of the lake.

He took a deep breath and pulled off his shirt and shoes. "No funny business Ness, just swimming, right?"

"Of course, if that's what you want." Even as she said this her hands were quickly removing her last articles of clothing.

"Jacob, come here. Don't think too much and just feel."

As the sun began to emerge so did the beauty of Renesmee and Jacob was powerless to succumb to her allure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Random Drabbles**

**Goal 40 days and 40 nights personal challenge.**

**Taking two random things one a Wikipedia article and the other a quote from the quotations page random page. Write between 400-4000 words.**

**Let the fun begin**

**Day Eleven article about Luis Miguel (Self titled album)**

**"Young people are in a condition like permanent intoxication, because youth is sweet and they are growing." Aristotle**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

* * *

**

Sometimes there is no need for words, when you love someone so profusely you can just feel the sentiments radiating from their every pore.

As Edward and I danced along the moonlit night in the nightclub in Rio I could feel how much he wanted and loved me. The sultry voice of that singer going on about love and desire had nothing on my Edward. He was seductive as he sang along his velvet voice caressing my ear. I only wish we had been alone instead of in this place.

"Is it time to go yet?" I asked impatiently.

"We have all the time in the world why is it that you want to leave?"

"I would like to spend the night getting better acquainted with my husband."

"Love, the moment we get back to the island you'll be exhausted."

"The only type of exhaustion I want is the one I am not getting." I replied in a huff.

"Bella, we've been through this," he replied exasperatedly, "once you have been changed I will be more than willing to explore further with you."

I loved this man. I truly did. He was stubborn like me and with his vampiric strength he was easily able to thwart my advances. So many days of our honeymoon spent tiring me out after our disastrous first night. Why couldn't he understand that I was not fearful of what his strength could do to me? I just wanted to be with him in every way and he was unwilling to allow it to happen again. There had to be a way to get him to succumb to my advances. I only wished I knew what would get him to change his mind.

"Edward, can we go back now, please?" If I had learned anything from our time together the one word that would stop him in his tracks was this. He couldn't deny my simple requests. Of course that only was when he was sure that they didn't go against what he desired.

"Certainly, my love." He replied and he quickly ushered me out to the promenade so that we could make our way back to the boat.

"One day love, we won't need to worry about transportation to the island."

"Really? When are we planning on coming back?"

"We will have to come back for our anniversary of course. You will get to see the place with your new eyes by then."

"Hopefully I will have a husband who will allow me to enjoy more of what I want by then."

"Of course, by then you'll be much more equipped to handle my more exertive activities." I shot an eyebrow up at him was he really using innuendo on me?

"I don't suppose you'll believe me when I say I could handle some of it right now?" I shot him my most flirtatious smile I could muster.

Even though I was pretty sure he wouldn't allow me the pleasure I was still able to think about that glorious night. I was glad he wasn't privy to my thoughts, at least in them I was getting the satisfaction that I was craving.

We entered the house and I went through my nightly routine. I slipped into one of the sexy negligees Alice provided and made my way to the bed. Edward was sitting with his glorious chest on display as the sheet was laid across the rest of him. He was sexy without even trying.

I still had hoped that maybe tonight would be different but I knew it was a lost cause. With that thought, I sunk into the bed and allowed for his cool comfort to lull me into a pleasant sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Random Drabbles**

**Goal 40 days and 40 nights personal challenge.**

**Taking two random things one a Wikipedia article and the other a quote from the quotations page random page. Write between 400-4000 words.**

**Let the fun begin**

**Day Twelve article about Blue Book (horse racing guide)**

**"The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness." Joseph Conrad writer**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

* * *

**

There are not many things that Alice can't see. She needs to only look for the decision and she will know what is going to happen. It had been several years since we had left the comfort of Forks and moved on to our new home in New Hampshire. I was not surprised that we would still go there but I was surprised that I actually wanted to go to school again. Dartmouth had been an excellent choice. We were lucky that faculty was currently retiring so many Professors were not there to see that there were some very ageless students attending.

In my quest to make life easier for my darling daughter I chose to send her away to school. It was hard but she went to the Wharton school of business which was close by in Pennsylvania. I was more shocked that Jacob was also attending. He wanted to create something that would help his tribe prosper and also provide for my daughter. It wasn't necessary though, not when you had Alice around.

One spring weekend while the sky was overcast enough we all decided to venture to the local horse race track. We sat up in a premier booth just in case the weather decided to not cooperate. Emmett and Jake sat back trying to figure who to bet on. Each of them looked through the Blue Book hoping to get a better feel for who win.

"I think Midnight Sun is going to take it." Emmett said.

Jacob scoffed, "No way! Eclipse is going to win, he's got better odds."

"Let's make this interesting. If your horse wins I will give you that new Audi that Rose has been working on."

"Deal," Jacob said. Both of them shook hands.

With that statement there was a smack at the back of Emmett's head by a furious Rose.

"Emmett McCarty don't you dare bet _my _latest customized toy."

"Come on babe you know I have this in the bag, right Alice/?"

All eyes then turned to Alice and waiting expectantly for her to respond.

"I don't know."

This was surprising Alice always knows. How could she not? I looked over at Edward hoping that he would enlighten us.

"She can't see."

Jacob laughed. "Did I forget to mention that Colin has taken up horse racing?"

Everyone sat back and watched as the race was being called. I notice my darling husband wore a mischievous smirk. I couldn't contain my curiosity so I opened my shield to him and asked him what he found so amusing.

"Let's just say that it's not only the supernatural beings that are going to affect the outcome, humans will do anything to make their own desires occur."

In the end neither won and at least Rose was happy about that.


End file.
